


Did you lose what won't return?

by furious_hope



Series: Flares [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furious_hope/pseuds/furious_hope
Summary: Early on, Alice reflects on intangible losses.
Series: Flares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565818
Kudos: 2





	Did you lose what won't return?

Alice was supposedly the best Auror trainee in her class, but right now she’d have gladly given up all achievement for a hot Hogwarts pudding. Even in her mind she knew wryly that that wasn’t true, her perfectionism would never had allowed it, but a pudding would be perfect right about now. Sticky toffee was her favourite, and she could vividly imagine the warm gooeyness stuffed with dates, as she forced herself to stand entirely still, keen eyes focussed on the grotty entrance in Knockturn Alley. It was the possible site for Death Eaters to meet, though nobody was phrasing it that way - Death Eaters were still referred to as 'political extremists', when their horrors weren't attributed to individuals. The public was scared nevertheless. The streets were far less busy then they should be on the weekend.

Her supervisors had put her on outside assignments six months early. They had all glossed over it with lovely words about her progress, but in total honesty, they needed the numbers. Recruitment had been down in the last couple of years - well, as her aunt said last week, it was hardly a _safe_ profession nowadays, was it. Alice had gritted her teeth and not bothered arguing. She’d learnt long ago not to bother with her family. Pureblood to the core, and with all the lovely sympathies that came with it.

So, she had been let onto the field a little early and the only one to protest was Moody, and he’d been persuaded by the strength of her Stunning Spell. Alice’s Stunning Spell was the bane of their entire class, and plenty of them refused to duel her. Moody had harrumphed, once he’d seen it performed, and then when she deflected a dozen hexes he’d shot at her, he’d clapped her on the back, saying only ‘Constant Vigilance’ before nodding affirmingly.

And here she was, off in her head, gathering enough fluid to fill a Pensieve as her grandfather would say, without being vigilant. She sharpened her eyes on the entrance, and quickly checked the strength of her various wards. Given what had happened to Jeffries last week…she shivered. She could afford to be too careful.

Sitting eating puddings back in Hogwarts would be lovely, really. Looking back, she’d not appreciated it at the time.

She’d had a thousand things to do in the weeks following her NEWTs. Prepping for the Aurors, saying goodbye to all her friends, packing away seven years worth of debris. Whilst she’d set aside time to wander the grounds, and say a goodbye of sorts, she’d felt pretty foolish doing so. She’d glanced behind her as they headed down to the train, but still. She hadn’t given it a proper goodbye.

Not that she really wanted to go back to being in school of course. She was proud of becoming an Auror, even prouder of being their best trainee. Frank always boasted that they’d never had one as good as her before. She’d been the best in her class at DADA, and she was here too, though not without more effort. Frank’s mum was still making noises about them settling down, but she couldn’t understand how Augusta could want them to bring a child into the world in the current climate. No, sticking to becoming an Auror would do her quite nicely for now, thanks very much. It was important work, and she hated how people sat aside as their world was being attacked from blood supremacist bastards. 

She did miss Hogwarts though. Or not Hogwarts, not really. It was just scary being in the real world now. She couldn’t know what was coming anymore, and whilst Hestia had always teased her about being an impulsive Gryffindor, she did like a plan really. Or not even a plan. She was happy to improvise - her supervisor had showcased her adaptability as one of her best qualities to the class. More some kind of safety net, the knowledge that it would all work itself out. They hadn’t really had that at Hogwarts, Merlin knew, but it felt like they did. Safety. That was what she was missing, as much as the Great Lake and school chums and the familiarity of the Gryffindor dormitories. Some semblance of safety.


End file.
